


【双言短车】新年快乐

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 我就是为了爽这一下
Relationships: 双言 - Relationship, 黑言/言和
Kudos: 10





	【双言短车】新年快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是为了爽这一下

【双言短车】新年快乐  
————分割线————  
“老板，外面在放烟花诶。”言和扒着卧室的玻璃看着外面空中炸开的烟花，花花绿绿的颜色印入蓝色的瞳孔。  
“想出去玩？”黑言解开腕上黑色的手表，看了看因为没电进入省电模式而黑下去的手机屏幕，觉得要给这无聊的晚上找点乐子了。  
“想啊，这大过年的酒吧也没生意，老板还坚持开店不如陪我出去放烟花，我都快无……唔！”言和专注地看着窗户外种类繁多的烟花，明亮的光点升到半空炸了开来，丝毫没注意到身后靠近的人，直到柔软的手覆盖在自己喋喋不休的嘴上才意识到事情不妙。  
“所以言和是想要逃吗？”黑言用力把言和拉进怀里，丝毫不管她抓住自己小臂的手，她不敢挣脱开的，黑言可以确信。  
“唔——”言和用力摇了摇头双手搭在黑言的小臂上也不敢用力，熟悉的修长手指勾着白色背心的边缘向上拉，都怪这房间里的暖气太足了。  
“那阿和一直看着外面做什么？”黑言咬着言和的耳廓，掌心顺滑的触感让她嘴角上扬。  
“唔……唔嗯~”言和别过头想要挣脱出一个说话的空间，只是黑言并没有想要听她说什么，左手划过小腹握住了胸前的柔软，没穿呢。  
“言和，”黑言快要克制不住自己上扬的嘴角了，言和不管是平时的活泼可爱还是性事里乖顺到极点的色情，这一切都让黑言快要上瘾了，“你挑一张，我把壁纸换一下。”  
“唔嗯~”黑言的手在离开言和的柔软前留恋般地捏了捏挺立的红缨，随后掏出快没电的手机不顾低电量警告把屏幕亮度拉到最大。  
“看仔细了，记得选张好的。”黑言感觉到言和的颤抖和紧贴着自己不自觉地扭动，这敏感的身体在黑言表现出欲望的时候便做好了被侵犯的准备。  
修长的手指划开了隐藏相册，近百张的照片仅看缩略图就让言和小腹一紧。  
“这里面全是阿和哦，毕竟除了你没有小傻子会不看规矩就走进我的酒吧。”黑言的声音里藏着笑，坚持捂着言和的嘴将她揽在自己怀里，随手点开张图让令人面红耳赤的画面放大。  
“唔~”言和一眼就看到了浑身赤裸的自己，宽大的眼罩遮住了半张脸，红色的口球卡在嘴里，言和觉得自己的咬合肌隐隐地酸痛。  
“不听话要受罚的。”言和偏头躲避的动作被黑言咬着耳朵的威胁止住，僵硬的移回视线看着照片中跪坐在地上戴着蓝色项圈忍受着胸前跳蛋和身下按摩棒折磨的自己。  
“嗯~”身为亲历者，言和自然地代入进角色，呼吸变得沉重，胸前黑言揉捏过的感觉开始放大，双腿越发无力快要跪倒在地上。  
眼前的照片变了，蓄满泪水的蓝色眸子与此刻自己的双眼重叠，正拿着手机的手在照片中探进了自己的口腔，指缝中粉嫩的小舌主动舔舐那在不久后会给自己带来快感的手指。  
“这张我觉得不错。”黑言抱着言和手肘撑在窗台上，将怀里撑不住身子的人按在了冰凉的瓷砖上。  
“唔……”言和保持着一丝清明强烈拒绝地摇头，黑言非常坏心地放大了照片的一角，那里粗大的按摩棒被黑言用鞋尖推到了深处。  
身体软得厉害，光看照片就足以让言和的身体回忆起小黑屋里的种种，腿根处已经感觉到了黏腻，穴口的软肉跳动着乞求黑言的抚慰，穴肉收缩着却没有可以含住的东西，对比脑海中被按摩棒和手指用力侵犯的满足感言和一下子被打回了现实。  
之后的几张照片言和根本没看清，小腹和腿心处不停地跳动，湿透的阴唇主动张开，粘稠的爱液迅速流下打湿了内裤后糊满了腿根。  
“唔~黑……言…呜~”眼前屏幕黑了下去，言和彻底失去了力气软在了冰凉的窗台上。  
“啊，没电了，没选好那我就现场造吧。”黑言觉得再把言和惹哭了自己要安慰好久，果断决定好好满足下小朋友。  
“唔嗯~哈啊……”言和伸出舌头舔舐黑言捂着自己嘴的手，从掌心到指缝，直到黑言受不了这挠心的感觉将两根手指塞到了言和嘴里夹住着调皮的小舌才发出得逞般的轻哼。  
“学坏了？”黑言则专心咬着言和的后颈，一手与言和的小舌纠缠一手撩开她的白色背心用力揉捏胸前的柔软，充血的红缨顶在黑言的掌心，忍不住揉搓两下换来怀里人的轻喘。  
“拜您所赐，啊~疼~”言和调笑的话招来了报应，顶进自己双腿间的膝盖用力磨蹭着湿漉漉的下身，粗糙的布料狠狠碾过柔软的阴唇，动情的身子迅速给予反应，褶皱里的花核充血挺立暴露出来，很快被按住来回蹂躏。  
“再跟我贫。”黑言觉得一定是自己最近太宠言和了，平时顶嘴就算了，现在连做的时候都敢呛自己，小黑屋还是待少了。  
“唔啊~错了……啊~老板……我错了~”嘴里的手指抽离，下一刻她就插进了自己湿透的花穴，曲着指节深入一直没到指根，没给任何适应时间就绷紧了手腕用力抽插，瞬间暴露位置的敏感点被修剪整齐的指尖刮弄，在胸前肆虐的手转移到了肿胀的花核配合着穴内手指的动作拨弄。  
“啊~太快……唔呜~老板…哼嗯~下面……啊…舒服~要……老板~”猛地回忆起黑言警告过自己不诚实就要回小黑屋重新调教，瞬间改口乖乖把身体反馈来的快感告诉黑言，其实不用言和说，发软的身子已经慢慢跪在了地上，双手紧扣着窗台边缘宣泄着灭顶的快感，而身后黑言则单膝跪着继续着性爱。  
“要老板做什么？”黑言知道言和还没有完全被欲望控制，但她更知道言和会说出露骨求艹的话来的，在小黑屋的时间很短但是足够调教一个乖孩子了。  
“啊~想要老板……唔哼~插进来……用力~唔啊~肏坏我……下面还要~手指…哈啊，老板……”言和乖顺地连喘带哼把露骨的话说给黑言，羞耻心早在被黑言艹得嗓子嘶哑还要清晰地复述她在自己耳边说的话时消失得干干净净，至少在情事中是这样的。  
求饶不管用，拒绝会让性爱时间从两个小时变成黑言午睡醒来16:00到酒吧开门20:00，那的无知让言和彻底长了记性，被干到晕过去醒来发现身上的道具换了一批然后继续，4个小时里黑言一句话不说全按着自己性子和喜好来，要不是场地限制言和相信她会把网上找得到的play全部玩一遍还不带管自己是爽还是疼的那种。  
“Good girl.”这话一出言和就知道黑言开心了，双手用力把身子拉直一些尽量贴合着身后的黑言，双膝挪动让双腿分得更开，丝毫不抑制喉咙里的呜咽和呻吟，怎么能够取悦黑言让她心情愉快是言和用身体换来的经验。  
“老板~”言和颤抖的呼喊直戳黑言的心，食指撑开紧咬着双指的穴口直接没入深处，内里的软肉收缩着含住黑言的手指，乖巧地在她深入时放松抽出时挽留，透明的爱液流了黑言一手。  
“言和。”黑言用力咬着言和的后颈，惩罚般地用力顶撞深处的敏感，指尖按着挺立的花核让她被不停进出的手指摩擦。  
“啊~老板……要……哈啊~要去了……唔哼~稍微…呜~轻点……啊~”言和一下子软了腰要不是黑言揽着自己恐怕直接趴伏在地上了。  
“去的时候把声音压住，别让我听到哦。”黑言在使坏。言和都要被快感侵占得失去身体的控制权了也能清楚地知道黑言这命令是不可能做到的，高潮时脑子都是空白的连身体被怎么摆弄都没有感知谁能给你止住呻吟。  
“唔——”但是能怎么办呢，唯一能做的就是在小腹处堆积的快感炸开还要经受黑言手指蹂躏身体深处敏感的折磨时紧咬下唇，然后祈祷自己的身体足够强大能忍住喉咙里的尖叫。  
好吧还是想多了，大脑从高潮中缓过神来又继续被身下的抽插拉进无底的快感深渊，身体被翻了个面背靠着墙壁，双腿分开架在黑言的肩上，口腔里不属于自己的舌头肆无忌惮地侵略着，偏生这不争气的身体诚实地溺在黑言怀里，双手紧紧环着面前的人。  
“懂了？”黑言贴着言和的唇预告接下来的夜晚。  
“随老板开心了，把我当成新年礼物就行。”言和乖乖夹紧了小穴内的手指，伸出舌头让黑言咬着。  
“那，阿和要做好看到日出的准备，不会让你晕过去一秒的乖女孩~”


End file.
